Jealous
by twice the rogue
Summary: Why Blaine snapped at Sam and Kurt's reaction.  Summary: The explanation for Blaine's snapping at Sam in 3x08. Short sweet jealous Klaineness.    Spoilers for 3x08


Why Blaine snapped at Sam and Kurt's reaction.

Summary: The explanation for Blaine's snapping at Sam in 3x09. Short sweet jealous Klaineness.

Spoilers for 3x09

Disclaimer: I don't own glee and I am not making any profit off of them or the characters.

Blaine ran his fingers lightly through Kurt's hair. He love it when they could be like this. Just the two of them alone, wrapped in each other. They could drop all the little masks they put on for other people, they didn't have to be perfect they didn't have to hide they could just be their selves. The fact that Kurt was letting Blaine mess up his hair was testimony to just how relaxed they both were.

Kurt nuzzled his nose against Blaine's chest. He was lying just with his head over Blaine's heart. Kurt's door had to be open but this closeness they were at least allowed.

"So…" Kurt broke the silence. "Finn and Rachel are out of state."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Are they trying to get some alone time?"

Kurt slapped him lightly against the arm.

"What?"

"I know when you say alone time you mean.." Kurt glanced around and lowered his voice. "Sexy time."

"Hmm… sexy time." Blaine said reaching to cup his hand behind Kurt's head to pull him for a kiss but Kurt just reached up and took his hand and held it against the bed.

"No, they've gone to find Sam.. Sam Evans."

"Wait, Sam who was in new directions last year?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I liked Sam. Good guy. But I thought they had lost contact, why are they going to visit now."

"They have a secret plan." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt." Blaine said with a tone of complaint. "Tell me the secret plan."

Kurt leaned up on his elbows and looked down at his boyfriend.

"What's the password."

Blaine squinted slightly as and hummed as he thought about it for a second.

"Patti LaPone."

"No."

"Alexander McQueen."

"You got it. Well, Finn wanted to get Sam to join New directions again."

"But he lives out of state."

"I know but they want him to come back to Mickinley."

"But his family is not going to up sticks and move."

"Wait I haven't even got to the secret part yet."

"What's the secret part?"

"Well Rachel texted me like twenty minutes ago and told me that Sam is a stripper. Can you believe it?"

Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"They call him white chocolate and apparently he's the ladies favorite. Which I can totally understand because I saw him in the shower once and WOW! That boy is ripped. You know I totally had a crush on him at the start of last year but I did think he was gay because of the bottled blonde look. Which is weird because you know I've never really gone for blondes."

Blaine felt his chest tighten at these words that Kurt had so casually thrown off with a role of his eyes and a flip of his hand.

"But uh.. " Blaine said trying to ignore the stir of jealousy he felt. "The fact still remains that he's family isn't likely to move if they've found jobs and a house.

"It's not his family, it's just him."

"But where's he going to live?"

"With us or with Rachel I guess."

"With you?" Blaine asked sitting up now.

"Yeah, more likely with Rachel though, I mean she does have more room."

Blaine fisted his hands in the sheets in front of him.

"Wouldn't it be great though?" Kurt said noticing.

"Sam living with you?" Blaine said thinking about how a guy that Kurt used to have a crush on and that he had seen naked and thought good looking was far from a good thing.

"No, well yes that wouldn't be bad I like Sam. But I meant him rejoining new directions?"

"Yeah." Blaine said putting on a fake smile. "That would be totally cool."

* * *

><p>After the fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine knew Kurt was there. He didn't need to look around he could just feel a change in the air whenever Kurt was near. He looked across to the entrance of the locker room. Sure enough Kurt was hovering near the door.<p>

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hey."

"Finn told me you were here, then for some reason asked me if I'd ever joined Dalton Fight club? I have no idea what that was about."

Blaine looked down and gave a little laugh.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. And I have seen you get.. overly passionate about artist integrity before."

"Yeah. But.." Blaine sat back down on the bench. Kurt walked over and sat down next to him.

"It's more than that isn't it?"

"I'm just a little stressed. Home stuff, it doesn't help that Finn has been on my back since I came here."

"But… that's sorted now, right?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"You need to apologize to Sam."

"I know I do."

"He's a really good guy. I know you may not agree with what he did to earn money but he had to look after his little sister and brother. What he did was to look after his family. He loves those kids and he didn't want them to miss out on anything in life especially as they had to live in a motel for months and lost everything. You and I, we can't understand what' that's like, we can't really judge."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. "I'll apologize."

Blaine gulped couple of times and shook his head. He had always been fully honest with Kurt but then he had never felt jealous around Kurt before.

"Kurt, it was more than that. I..you fancied Blaine."

Kurt looked shocked.

"What?"

"Saturday night you told me you fancied Sam and you thought he was ribbed."

"Are you jealous? Blaine, that was very brief and before I'd even met you."

"I know. But still.. you like him."

"He's just a friend." Kurt said. He got up and knelt on the floor in front of Blaine. He took his hands and squeezed them.

"Look at me."

Blaine looked down at him.

"I love you. I..I am crazy about you. I want to be around you constantly and by the way Sam has nothing on you when you did that little body wave thing I had to imagine Chewbacca in a bikini to stop myself from getting turned on and then dead kittens to stop myself from laughing."

"Kurt." Blaine shook his head. "I,, I've been stupid."

"It's okay. It's actually quiet nice to know I can make you jealous." Kurt gave a nervous little laugh. "And god knows I've been jealous my fair share to. Shall we go find Sam."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt looked around then gently cupped Blaine's hand in his cheek and kissed him reassuringly.


End file.
